


We Need To Talk

by Teo



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teo/pseuds/Teo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't be long that Cullen realized the Inquisitor was the love of his life and he decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steven Universe SS02 Episode 12](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142121) by Rebecca Sugar. 



The big downer dinning hall carried its special mission: hosting important events when the main hall couldn’t be formal enough or no where discreet because many nobles had taken it for a gossip parade. And that night was one. The hall was dark as a moonless night if not mentioning a little candle light at the corner of the room. Standing there was our dear Inquisition Commander, Ser Cullen Rutherford. His eyes was closing, hands holding his head. 

Everything was in right position, he had blocked both the entrance doors from the kitchen side and the war room side. None could disturb them now… 

 _You can do this,_ Cullen convinced himself. It was too late to back off now since even some of the inner circle members of the Inquisition had backed him up with this plan. Oh dear maker above, he did know how to complicate things up.

Nervously, Cullen looked again at the blue crystal, the one that his dear Herald got by raiding the noble house in Val Royeaux. After using it to spy on Calpernia, the crystal lost its ability to record images but it did fine with the sound. Dagna awed the bard Maryden and everyone in the tarven when she showed the crystal playing one of the bard’s songs. Cullen had to beg, like literally begging the dwarf, to borrow this. So that was the famous hoardingness of the dwarf rac-

*Clack clack*

 _Shit shit shit, he is here._ Cullen took a deep breath to relax himself as he activated the sound crystal. Within seconds, the music started, Thedas - Tales of romance. 

“Hahah, what’s all this?”

 _Andraste curses, I am trying to be serious here._ Cullen thought to himself as he turned around  to see the Herald in his daily giant of Skyhold. Someone did mention his unusual size for his race, a mage on top of that. Cullen reached out for the fainting green hand. _Have this scar always been here?_ Cullen couldn’t help but wondered. Lord Kaaras Adaar, no, Kaar, he insisted Cullen to call him that, being a mage with such huge body made him so vulnerable to attack. But, it would be your deadly mistake that you thought you could survie after the tidal waves of Kaar’s crowd control spells. Oh, how beautiful Kaar was on the battle field…

“Cullen, what’s on your mind?” 

Shook off his thoughts, Cullen took the lead or so Kaar let him to. Their bodies began to move. One turn, two turns. Like the all the world was gone, there were just them, the music and... _right, the light!_

Cullen stepped on a magic rune done by Dorian and it lighted up all the candles in the room, a simple stored Ignite spell. Surprisedly looking around, Kaar flashed him a smirk. 

 _Such a smile_. Cullen thought to himself. _This is it, this is the right moment_. They took another spin moving to the middle of the hall where Cullen had placed a box. Kaar was so into the dance that he couldn’t realize that their eyes met, the moment Cullen stepped on the box, for the first time on the same height. Gazing deep at each other, unaware of who moved first, they kissed. “Will you marry me?” Cullen whispered. 

“What!?” Kaar snorted laughing uncontrollably. “We can’t get marry, you are a human.” 

“I know! That’s the problem!” The words were coming out louder, his heart was beating faster, even breathing seemed heavier for him. “I am just a human.” Cullen couldn’t recall the last time he had been in such a state. _He… laughed? Andraste’s ass, I proposed to you…_  

“That’s not a _problem_! I _like_ human! You are all so _funny_!” 

If you could hear the shattering noise, that would be our commander’s heart breaking. _Calm down Cullen. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF._ It took him a few breathes to speak up. 

“Look... these last few months have been great –“ 

“Oh _yes~”_ Kaar cut in fast and seductively, probably thinking of the late night visiting to each other’s lairs. 

“But I'm getting a little worried about the future.” 

“Oh, just ask Vivienne or Dorian for tarot reading. How are they able to tell prediction through the cards like that? Must be the noble mage's thingies.” 

“I am…” For a second there, Cullen gazed down, not even dared to look straight at his lover in the eyes. Were they even anywhere near that, he wondered. Or was this just fantasy inside his head. Cullen forced himself to look up and finish his question: “I am starting to wonder if you… respect me?” 

All of a sudden, the Qunari laughed uncontrollably: “Haha, you are hilarious, Ser Rutherford.” And then he laughed. “Kaar, please!” And laughed. “Can you just - “. And laughed again, only stronger, louder, faster. They all matched the change in tone of Cullen’s voice: 

“TALK TO ME FOR A SECOND, LIKE A REAL PERSON?” 

Those words silenced the bigger man, whose eyes were widening in shock. Ghostly, the crystal changed into a more somber melody. 

“I am… not a real person?” Kaar hesitated “I thought… haven’t we… is this not how it work?” 

That was the instant in which the truth hit Cullen painfully and hard like a shield bash to the face. He dozed out: “Oh… Oh maker… this is so strange, you _really_ are a Qunari…” The room now was echoed with laughter once again but it seemed wrong, very wrong. Culled held his head between his hands, he laughed but not joy as the tears started to flow. 

“Why are you laughing?” Kaar asked worriedly. It woke Cullen from the mixed state. He broke down bursting into tears. 

“Why are you crying?” Kaar asked, scaredly. 

“How are we gonna make this work?” Cullen mumbled like he was questioning himself not Kaar. 

“The Inquisition?” Kaar asked once more, looking more confused than ever. 

“No, us. We are really, really different.” 

“What do we do now?” The sadness now showed on the bigger man’s face. 

“Let’s just… talk.” Saying that yet Cullen was pretty darn sure he had no idea how. His body moved on its own, pulling the Herald in for an embrace. Surprisingly, Kaar did the same. The two stood there, in each other’s arms. No one said a thing until Cullen broke the silent: 

“I know you yet I don’t know you.” 

“Admitting the situation is the good start.” 

“We really rushed into this.” 

“Everything happens so fast, the conclave, the rift, Heaven…” 

“Do you ever wonder about your life without any of that?” 

“No never.” Kaar’s hands unexpectedly moved as he spoke. One hand held Cullen’s backs, the other one clinged to his face. The motion was sudden, well not that sudden. It was simply that Cullen was not prepared for this, this kind of talking. 

Not so many months ago he had still questioned his fondness for the bigger man. It was like an inferno. A feeble spark of every Kaar’s gentle actions, the flickering flame of every conversations with Kaar, the dancing fire of accidental touches in the war room, the mighty blaze of their first kiss. It was strange that Cullen could remember all of them. Yet he couldn’t figure when he started to take a liking to be around Kaar, when his heart started to skip a beat being near Kaar, when he started yearning for Kaar emotionally, physically and even sexually. He desperately desired to sort these out with Kaar whether or not he would ever feel the same: 

“Have you… loved… other humans?” 

“Have you?” 

“Yes.” Cullen admitted. 

“Yes.” 

“Have you ever been…” Cullen chose words carefully, he needed to assure that they were on a same page of conservation “in love… with a human?” 

“How would I know?” 

“It’s torture” Cullen answered nervously since Kaar cut the embrace and made some space between them. Despite of that, his forehead was still pressing against Cullen’s, he whispered: “Cullen…” 

Hearing his name from the Qunari was not a new thing at that time being. Ser Rutherford, Commander, Commander Cullen… Cullen, Cullen, Cullen… When you care for someone, you notice them more frequently. Even hearing your name in their voices turns your body tremble. This time was no different. No! It’s different. Cullen got a chill, his body shivered to each of the characters: C U L L E N… 

“Yes Kaar?” 

“Is this torture?” Kaar asked, gazing deep into Cullen eyes. They were really, really close right now. Cullen took Kaar’s hand, the one with the fainting green light, then laid it on his left chest: “The worst” 

“I am so sorry…” 

“Huh? No, don’t’ be!” 

“What!? Why not!? Oooh. I am so confused…” 

How could you not love this huge goof ball. There was somethings about him that could always bring out Cullen’s smile: “Hahah, me too!” 

“Well! U-uh, this is good! We've got one thing in common!” 

They cracked up laughing then Cullen pulled Kaar into an embrace and they danced the night away. Maybe there was no love between the Qunari, maybe the feeling was not mutal between them but Cullen would never, ever, regret loving Kaar. For every single moment that they had shared, Cullen would treasure them forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration came after watching the talk in that episode from Steven's Universe. Thanks Carpe-cullen for the editing notes.
> 
> Sorry if I made any mistake since English is not my native language and this is like my first time ever writing a fanfic XD
> 
> This is the OST in the episode when they danced:  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYZwFI4yIRI
> 
> And Thedas - Tales of romance is this:  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ty7vRvLzycA


End file.
